This invention relates to a welding management apparatus and, more particularly, to a welding management apparatus suitable for use with a tube production machine.
Tube production machines have been employed to produce a metal tube member by forming a workpiece fed from a roll of metal strip in a tubular formation having side surfaces opposite to each other, providing an upsetting pressure to butt the opposite side surfaces of the workpiece at a jointing point, and supplying a high frequency power to the workpiece to weld the opposite side surfaces at a welding point. It is the conventional practice to adjust the intensity of the welding heat generated at and near the jointing point by controlling the high frequency power to the workpiece based upon various tube producing conditions that are sensed during the operation of the tube production machine. However, the welding heat intensity is dependent upon a great number of tube producing conditions. It is very difficult, if not impossible, to adjust the welding heat intensity based upon all of the tube producing condition conditions.